The four Marauders, Lilly, and Dortmund Malfoy-an
by Gwyneth o' the mountains
Summary: *note* the title really has the word 'epic' on the end of it, but is was too long for the little space so it's here. The beginning of a story, R&R, It's my first.
1. Default Chapter Title

The four marauders, Lilly, and Dortmund Malfoy- an epic tale  
  
"Hey Moony!" James' voice penetrated the thick fog of noise, and Reamus Lupin searched for his friend in the crowd. James was sitting with his girlfriend Lilly on his lap, with Reamus' other best friend, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew, who Reamus didn't like very much. Peter was one of those cowering, cringing people who liked big and powerful friends who could protect them.   
Reamus hurried in the direction of the fountain they were sitting by, grinning until he noticed the approach of Dortmund Malfoy, who was homing in on him with his two stupid bodyguards. Reamus looked wildly around, "Naturally," He muttered, irritably, "No crowds to melt into, and I'm not quite to the fountain." Oh well, at least he was near enough to his friends that he wouldn't have to meet any other unsavory characters.  
"Why hellooooooo Lupin," Malfoy drawled insolently, grinning unpleasantly at Reamus.   
"Oh hello Malfoy, Dokmund, wasn't it? Didn't notice you and your little friends there."  
Malfoy's pale cheeks became slightly pink, "You might want to watch your mouth 'Moony', or I'll be forced to show you what my 'little' friends can do." Reamus noticed that he had lost the drawl.  
"I suppose that means that the Kingdom of heaven has toppled and my devout prayers have gone un answered, you haven't been expelled from school, have you?" He looked hopefully at Malfoy, who knew he was not a very devout follower of any religion. He wasn't particularly worried, he could do the three of them some damage before they knocked him out. That summer physical defense class had really upped his natural skills. Malfoy appeared to have noticed his extra confidence too, and with a final sneer, Dortmund departed to pick on easier victims. Reamus, grinning again, continued over to the fountain.  
"Moony old bean!" Sirius grinned doggishly at him, "Have the ladies been treating you well?" He stole a 'sneaky' glance at James and Lilly and was rewarded with a slap and a venomous glare. Pretending to back away from Lilly's reach and ward off James' glance, he backed up to the rim of the fountain and toppled in.  
Sputtering cuss words, he tried to splash the rest of the group, but James in particular, yelling, "You'll pay for that Potter!" in a perfect imitation of Malfoy.  
TWEET!! The train's five-minute whistle split the air and the laughing friends climbed aboard the scarlet steam engine. "It's good to be back!" Sirius announced, appearing to have taken his dunking well and leering at a passing girl, "Anyone want to play strip poker?"  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The four Marauders, Lily, and Dortmund Malfoy-an epic tale 2&3  
  
Lilly frowned at the four boys she was playing cards with, "I know I'm not the best poker player ever, but I DO know I shouldn't be losing every single round!" Her apparel was currently reduced by the coat, sweater, two sweatshirts, turtleneck long sleeve t- shirt, and regular t-shirt she had donned over her tank top for the game. James and Remus immediately affected innocent 'who me?' expressions, Peter tried, and failed miserably at copying James and Remus. Sirius, on the other hand, snickered maliciously and showed her how they had cheated.   
"Why did you reveal our brilliant methods, Sirius? One or two more hands and I would have been the happiest man alive!"  
Sirius beamed, Lily's been around us for seven years James, she knew we were cheating before I told her, that was a calculated risk, meaning," he added for Peter's benefit, "that we were just trying to get her as far as possible before she realized that none of us had lost."  
James grinned ruefully, "I just wish she had added a couple less extra layers! speaking of which, where're Lily and Moony?"  
Lilly burst in the door at that moment, closely followed by Remus. "We were just making out in the other car." Lily announced jauntily.   
James looked offended for a moment and Sirius acted distressed, "You know it hurt's Prongs' feelings when you cheat on him with his best friends Lily, remember when n he caught 'us' snogging in the close-thiiiitt!" James had thrown a pillow at Sirius, hitting him in the face.  
"Quit bugging me about that Padfoot! How was I supposed to know that was Lavonne Weasley and not Lily?!" at a look from Lily he hastily amended, " It was dark!"  
  
3.  
  
After the welcoming feast and first couple of days, the days began to fall into a pattern, and so by the third Muggle Studies class of the year, the Marauders were ready to shake up the atmosphere a bit. When Professor Dover began his usual lecture on some aspect of Muggle brilliance, (this time movies), they collectively raised their hands.   
"Ah yes, one of you, what is it this time?" They had been bothering him earlier about web sites, something Peter had discovered over the summer.   
"Excuse me sir," James began as the leader of their little group, " but I was thinking that in order to truly perceive the talent Muggles seem to show for creating lifelike simulations on tape, we should watch an actual movie." He took a deep breath and continued. "In fact sir, an acquaintance of mine recently brought one back from the future, they claim it's really good. I also have a modern one, and an old one so we could monitor their progress." They smiled angelically and Remus completed the act with a halo and wings.   
"Alright, alright, we can watch an old movie, a modern one, and this movie of the future and maybe write a paper on the rate of success and growth. The classroom erupted in cheer that turned to groans when the Professor cleared his throat and added, "However, tonight's homework stands: Write a paper on what Muggles get out of their movies and why it is such a booming and illustrious industry. Two rolls of parchment, due at the beginning of our next class when you will watch the first movie."  
"Aw Professor Dolen, two rolls is a bit extensive for a subject that we just started, perhaps we might be able to manage a whole roll, but two is quite out of the question." Sirius glanced sideways at Dolen as Lily finished.  
"Come now, come now Professor, you wouldn't want to be compared in the slightest to Professor O'Bryan, now would you?"  
Dolen looked like he was trying not to laugh, "no of course not! How silly of me. One roll of parchment it is."  
And then the bell doth ringeth.  



End file.
